the most feared container
by lord kabuto-sama
Summary: what if kabuto had the cursed seal from orochimaru and sasuke had the rinnegan and naruto formed his own group that works to put a halt to the plans of the akatsuki
1. Chapter 1

The most feared container

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or anything related to it

Chapter 1: sasuke retrieval arc begins!

It was a bright sunny day; naruto had been gathered into the hokage tower with three other genin and one chunin, , kiba, neji and one chunin shikamaru Nara ''you have all been gathered here for one reason and this is take sasuke back from the slimy hands of orochimaru'' lady tsunade ordered it was a blonde women with a very big bust and diamond on her forehead, "orochimaruuuuu!"Naruto shouted with pure anger emanating from his voice and the killer intent (k.l) had increased dramatically and every one was cowering under his gaze even tsunade could feel it, but could still keep her composure .naruto dropped his k.i and everyone started feeling much better.

"It was as if it was the kyuubi himself was staring us in the face and looking into our souls" tsunade thought to herself but ultimately let the thought wonder into the back of her head and focussed on the task at hand.

"Your team leader is shikamaru nara I want you all to obey his every instruction and I mean every single one of you" tsunade aimed this last instruction at naruto due to his recklessness.

"I'm giving you all one hour to complete your packing, move out!"They all moved out in a blur of speed so that all you saw was the ninja flicker out of existence.

With naruto

"Yes finally I'm going to take sasuke back" naruto cried in triumph as he thrust his fist in the air and cried "believe it!" naruto took out a scroll from his shelve and inscribed a number of markings on it and thought to himself happily "I'm so happy for that introduction into "fuin-jutsu" it really useful for far distance missions like this." naruto said with his usual foxy grin.

One hour later

Naruto and the rest of the ninja met at the front gate of the hidden leaf village, "look its sakura" naruto yelled , "naruto" sakura said hesitantly "yes sakura?" naruto replied soothingly trying his best to weaken her tears " what I'm about to ask you is a life time request " "what is it sakura?" "Ple .. Please bring sasuke back" I'll bring him back, believe it" naruto replied with his foxy grin and his famous thumbs up.

"Let's move out" shikamaru instructed with laziness evident in his voice


	2. Chapter 2

**The most feared container **

**Chapter 2: the search begins**

**I do not own naruto or anything related **

"We've made very good progress I would say between the five of us we should reach sasuke and his kidnappers in about a few hours from now." shikamaru informed proudly "oh wait and that reminds me naruto, where's your backpack with all your equipment and camping gear? You do know that this is an overnight mission? , It could take four to five days at most and you would need food also. Shikamaru questioned quizzically."

"Well you see I can do basic "fuin-jutsu" so that means I can perform storage seals you see", naruto replied off-handily with his usual foxy grin followed by his signature "believe it!", "oh no wonder" shikamaru blurted out with surprise.

""Oh yeah and that reminds me I've got something for you all naruto said as he took out a scroll from his pants pocket he bit his thumb and wiped it along the scroll and went through the hand signs "boar", "dog", "bird", "monkey", "ram" and a cloud of smoke erupted from the scroll revealing four scrolls" , "I'm giving one to each one of you naruto informed the rest of the ninja in the squad, and all you have to do to activate them is prick your finger until it bleeds then wipe it across the scroll and hold it in your hands in a tiger hand seal and focus your chakra into your hands and it will activate "naruto said sagely

"And what do these scrolls contain in them "neji questioned, naruto replied almost humorously "well what they contain is a secret but if you in a pickle it will help you out of a tight spot and please don't use it just before you about to die have some strategy behind your use of it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**With the sound four**

"_We__need to find a fucken way to get out of here" a red haired kunoichi with a black cap on and bandages around her forehead and dark-brown eyes she wore a grey short sleeve like dress with purple rope around her waist and short above knee length tights ,said frustratingly ._

"_That is very un-lady like language my dear tayuya", a big built man with a front Mohawk and two side Mohawks replied he wore basically the same outfit as she did._

"_Shut up jirobo if I wanted your comment I would of asked for it" "guys stop up your bickering is only going to slow us down" came a comment from another ninja with six arms and black hair in a ponytail he had the same outfit as the others do they obviously worked for the same village he also wore a headband with a musical symbol on it, "kidomaru is right everyone we need to be at our best and we are the sound four all of them said in unison", they said this as they bursted off into a great amount of speed._

_With the village hidden in the leaves _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_I wonder can they really do it?" tsunade thought to herself before having another cup of sake, "tsunade that's the last cup for today you've already had eight cups this will be your ninth", a woman with a black kimono on and ninja sandals she also had black short hair and black eyes , "shizune" tsunade moaned grabbing her head _

_With naruto_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Naruto I'm picking up five chakra signatures and one of them is sasuke its distorted but I can assure you it's his it's in the north east direction" , "thank you kyuubi" naruto replied internally " guys we need to head in the north east direction and fast that's where sasuke and his kidnappers are" naruto commanded, "wait how would you know this kiba" asked ignorantly, " I just know" naruto replied slightly angered , "neji activate your byakugan tell mi what you see" , "hey wouldn't you know it there they are" neji said in shock "and they not that far away from us so if we hurry we can get them and take sasuke back to the hidden leaf" ._

_Three hours later _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The close very, wait they've stopped neji said in astonishment, then we stop too shikamaru ordered, but why kiba questioned, because we are in no shape to fight since most of our chakra has been used getting here and its dark so shikamaru can't use his shadow ninjutsu and we could be going into a trap and would have to rely on neji and even his byakugan as limitations during the night. Naruto answered, his right shikamaru replied so we will take turns to watch our camp , naruto interjected that won't be needed, I have signature alarm seals that pervy sage gave me so we will be fine to sleep until they move out of range naruto interjected ._

_Eight hours later _

"_Okay they on the move so looks like we will get them today", a few minutes passed then naruto and the others caught up to the sound four , "oh look what we have here a couple of genins and a chunin" , "although this is bad since orochimaru will be very angered with us" ,sakon thought " ,"I'll stay behind" jirobo said loudly "you take the container and go It must reach orochimaru", "let's go guys" sakon cried , and tayuya sent a worried glance down towards jirobo and suddenly disappeared into the trees _

"_Okay guys lets finish him off quickly and leave so"….. "No shikamaru someone needs to stay behind to fight him and that will be me since my style suits him best", choji informed, "his right but are you sure you that you want to stay?" Shikamaru asked, "Yes" choji replied reassuringly the rest of the team left choji there with jirobo _

_End chapter _

_Okay so action is going to start picking up very soon_


	3. Chapter 3

**The most feared container **

**Chapter 3: choji vs. jirobo**

**I do not own naruto anything related so on with the story **

"**Naruto you are close to the ones that have sasuke in their grasp but I want to inform you that there is a very powerful chakra signature coming from the north and he also contains that foul chakra within him as if his orochimaru himself but there are only small traces of the ominous chakra" **the nine tailed fox said"thanks kyuubi "naruto replied gratefully

Guys sorry to interrupt but I can detect a foreign chakra coming from the north very similar to orochimaru`s chakra so we need to pick up the pace believe it! Naruto said with determination

**With choji **

"Bring it on boy; you are probably just as bad as your pathetic leader some leader he is" don't talk about shikamaru like that"! Choji cried as he jumped into the sky plummeting towards jirobo with his fist pulled back soaring towards jirobo, jirobo cried "**earth style: sphere of graves"** as he picked up a rock the size of a mountain and threw it at the incoming choji as it hit jirobo had a smug look on his face as he said "useless as I thought"

but before he could turn to leave he saw a log appear out of smoke "what a substitution?" jirobo cried in shock, then choji came from behind as he cried "**expansion jutsu"** then a second afterward he cried "**human boulder jutsu"** and he began rolling towards jirobo at an intense speed but jirobo began laughing as he chanted "I've lifted up boulders bigger than you", but as he tried to lift choji to his surprise his hands went right through, "what? An illusionary clone?" , then suddenly choji appeared behind his in and attempt to kick jirobo , but jirobo blocked but then again It was an illusionary clone , jirobo heard choji behind him chanting "**partial expansion jutsu"** then as jirobo turned around he got a uppercut from and abnormally huge hand from choji, as he went soaring into the sky , choji was already under him with a foot partially expanded and he delivered a bone crushing blow to his back, then as jirobo turned around in agony, he saw about ten clones of choji ,all of them using the **human boulder jutsu **, "ha!, you don't scare me I know these are all illusions with the real you down there ,they can do me no damage". Jirobo said confidently

"You say that but, "kai"! Choji cried with his right hand in a partial **tiger hand seal** and every single one of choji`s clones exploded into a ball of flames around jirobo, it blew jirobo higher into the sky and as he was trying to regain his sense of awareness he heard "**human boulder jutsu"** and choji hit jirobo hard along the abdomen and jaw , choji was spinning wildly against jirobo`s form they broke into the smoke of the explosion before decimating the ground with a giant shockwave to be followed by a gigantic crater .

**With orochimaru **

"Lord Orochimaru I've sent your latest experiment out." Said a man wearing round glasses with lavender hair in a pony and he wore a purple jumpsuit with a white undershirt and ninja sandals. "Yes that will work well very well and my sasuke may even be in for a surprise himself", the man said as he liked his lips with an enormous snake-like tongue, this man had long black hair, pale white skin and purple markings on his face around his eyes, that were golden with black slits, he wore a white over shirt and black under-suit with a purple rope around his waist, he also wore black ninja sandals.

"That will be all kabuto".

**With the sasuke retrieval squad **

"Did you feel that guys that's coming from where choji is fighting, kiba said in shock yeah and it's all choji`s doing naruto interjected ,are you sure you not a sensor shikamaru asked , well I'm not completely sure. Naruto replied off-handily, okay enough of the small talk let's pick up the pace, kiba instructed enthusiastically and akamaru barked in agreement

**With choji**

"Well looks like you had a big talk and couldn't back it up huh, big guy" choji said sternly, the damage done was so immense that choji`s headband came off, jirobo began rising out the crater with most of his clothes torn off his body, "wow you good, never thought I would have to use this technique", and as he continued talking a black triangular chained pattern began spreading across jirobo`s body , "wow I can feel his chakra flaring and its dark and malicious", choji thought to himself worriedly

"Well before I end you tell me how you learnt how to do explosive clones, since is a jutsu known to the hidden stone only", jirobo asked relaxingly, "well it was actually easy, it's not an explosive clone jutsu, and it was an illusionary clone filled with a mould of chakra containing an "**explosive tag"** to be triggered my me, my, my the hidden leaf is as brilliant as they`ve been portrayed, but your brilliance stops here, hidden leaf scum"! Jirobo screamed in a battle cry

Choji ran towards jirobo with is hands hanging behind him he created three clones but before he could calculate his next move, choji received an agonising kick to his jaw, "wow his speed as increased quite a lot and his strength even more so", choji thought to himself as he sailed through the air, but just before he hit the ground jirobo appeared behind him and delivered a thunderous kick to choji`s back and it propelled choji into the air then jirobo appeared on top of choji while crying "**earth style: sphere of graves" **and as this happened choji hastily made a substitution.

After the boulder hit the ground choji already began attacking he threw a set of three kunai at jirobo with a swift flick of his wrist, but none of them were on target one above jirobo`s head and another on each of choji`s shoulders, then suddenly they exploded, and jirobo was sent flying into the sky and his view of choji obscured, "but how?. There weren't any explosive tag…. Of cause a **Genjutsu** and he missed on purpose and by the looks of things I'm going to have to use my second stage or I'm finished".

**Somewhere unknown **

"Sasuke has defected from his village as you've predicted lord madara", "interesting zetsu gather as much intel as you can"


	4. Chapter 4

**The most feared container **

**Chapter 3: choji vs. jirobo part 2**

**I do not own naruto anything related so on with the story **

"Time to show you why I am one of lord orochimaru`s most loyal and trusted guards", jirobo said as his curse mark began covering his body , his skin turned and orange like colour ,with is hair growing waist length and gaining warts on his shoulder and head ,

"Damn his power just increased dramatically, and the ominous chakra emanating from him is frightening, then suddenly jirobo rushed forward delivering super powered strikes into choji`s abdomen, to finish with a hook to his jaw the a knee to the jaw, its sent choji soaring in the opposite direction, jirobo then appeared above choji and delivered a spinning bicycle kick to choji`s head.

Choji plummeted to the earth before he heard jirobo chanting "**earth style barrier: earth dome prison"** and a thick layer of rock appeared around choji.

"What is this"? Choji cried, "Ha! I'm going to just break through it" choji cried, "**expansion jutsu"**, "**human boulder jutsu" **and choji spun into the earth around him, but it began take his chakra and repair, "mm well if the chakra is going here in the opposite side it should be weakened, first I need to take a food pill to give me a chakra boost", "it's time for the "**spinach pill"** choji cried, he took out a green pill and swallowed it, his mass decreased then, he shouted "**partial expansion jutsu"** , he punched the back of the rocky dome around him and it broke into hundreds of pieces.

"What how did he break out? And how did he find out so quickly" jirobo said in shock, choji suddenly took out a scroll and unrolled, "you end here"! Choji cried out loudly before he took out a kunai and made a slight cut before wiping it across the scroll and leaving a trace of blood he then channelled chakra into the scroll but it seemed to take quite a bit of chakra , he then threw it at jirobo, suddenly a huge cloud of smoke appeared and hundreds of clones appeared, out of nowhere all heading towards jirobo they all kicked jirobo in one go then appeared on top delivering numerous powerful axe kicks , sending jirobo the ground below , then suddenly all the naruto`s put their hands in the tiger hand seal and a hail of explosive tagged kunai headed for jirobo as they hit it created such an explosion that half of the naruto clones in the orange jumpsuit and blue eyes , blonde hair dispelled.

Jirobo flew out of the explosion due to the shockwave being so intense, and the rest of the clones threw a group of ten kunai each being dug deeper into jirobo until the final hit his head and pulled his life from this world as jirobo`s body fell lifelessly the Stoney terrain.

Choji suddenly fell to the ground, all of the naruto clones rushed to his side then the one said "his okay he just passed out from chakra exhaustion, but he will be okay I'm going to dispel so that boss knows choji`s condition the rest of you guard choji believe it"!

**With naruto **

"Looks like choji is all right guys", naruto cried in excitement, "what how did you know?" shikamaru cried out happily, with a small hint of laziness, naruto replied smugly "well when my clones dispel I get there memories and experience, my clones are already guarding choji and jirobo is defeated"


	5. Chapter 5

**The most feared container chapter 4: the power of the nine-tailed fox **

**Disclaimer do not own naruto or anything related **

"So do you think you genins and one measly chunin can take on three members of the sound four, that's largely amusing to us, a man with silver hair and purple lips", come on sakon they not that bad", "come on tayuya loo"…, sakon couldn't finish his sentence as a flash of red occurred and sakon`s head got split in half then erupted into an explosion of red chakra, and naruto stood in his place.

"Sa… sakon, tayuya cried in terror, you damn **BASTARD **I'll kill you", "oh please man you sound scum have killed many, including leaf ninja", shikamaru retorted in return showing his k.l, even kidomaru had to grit his teeth to hide his fear. Kidomaru out of nowhere jumped into the sky, he then started spewing webs out of his mouth and launched it at the "sasuke retrieval squad" and not one of them could escape it, but then there was a puff of smoke and four logs had appeared, "substitutions" kidomaru cried, then suddenly all the hidden leaf ninja appeared, above him, and was on an aerial attack with akamaru and kiba attacking on his left shikamaru was above him and naruto to his right.

"Tayuya, you need to get out of here now take the container and go, I think these leaf brats are more than we bargained for, I can hold them back for a few minutes at max , we need to complete the mission , no matter what" , "yes I'll go" , tayuya picked up the container with sasuke and leaped off to the trees in the north east direction.

Suddenly the webs where the logs were began getting cut , it was the leaf ninja disguised as logs , then unexpectedly the hidden leaf ninja leaped off after tayuya leaving neji to fight off kidomaru. Neji promptly took advantage of kidomaru`s distraction with the genjutsu, he jumped into the air with a spinning frontal assault, and he cried **"eight trigrams: rotating palms of divinity"** as his rotations got more intense, chakra began swirling around his body , pushing his body faster and faster. As neji hit kidomaru`s tenketsu points the chakra began to look like mini drills hitting kidomaru.

* * *

**With orochimaru**

"Lord Orochimaru of all the experiments under "paths restore" only four showed promise one of the d.n.a samples, showed immense promise as if he was almost a direct descendant" , "good very good kabuto" , "oh and lord orochimaru here your senju serum" , "very good kabuto very good indeed , you're becoming of quite the useful assistant hey". Orochimaru said with humour evident in his voice, "thank you lord orochimaru", kabuto said as he left orochimaru`s study.

* * *

**With the leaf ninja **

"Okay now it's time to hand him over lady I'm done chasing you around this damn forest you're going to hand him over right now, believe it"! naruto shouted with a small hint of annoyance, and there was nothing more that scared the hell out of tayuya, and that was the red slitted eyes, sharpened teeth and the darkened birth marks on naruto. Then suddenly a man with white hair appeared, and tayuya cried kimimaru, they had lavender silver hair, two red markings on his head, he wore a light purple kimono with a purple thick rope , the man looked at her , then took the container from her and disappeared into the not west direction with the container with sasuke in it.

Abruptly a red burst of demon chakra erupted from his body and he sped off before anyone could react, firstly because he was too fast and secondly because of the k.i his chakra had created.

Tayuya tried to go after him but she found herself unable to move. **"Shadow possession successful" **, "why can I not move tayuya asked herself frustratingly, then she had the preverbal light-bulb flicker in her head. The Nara clans blood trait limit".

* * *

**With naruto **

"**Naruto you need to calm down, although you've trained to control my chakra, you have a limit especially when your emotions take over since it multiplies your emotions tenfold, leading to unclear thinking". **The kyuubi said to naruto , "I'm sorry kyuubi I'll try , nut one thing I'm going to need to draw on your chakra in this next fight , because I could feel how immense his chakra was ,but the thing I wanted to ask is how can I sense chakra now , I shouldn't be able to" , kyuubi-kun. Naruto said in more control.

"**Well that is something for me to tell when your back in the leaf village, brat",** and kyuubi said in a low grunt followed by a small grunt like laugh.

* * *

**With neji and kidomaru**

"You brat how dare you", kidomaru cried as a kunai glided past him and just cut his ear at the lobe, then suddenly an array of swirling patterns started appearing around his face and from there his body as skin colour began to change from the patterns, to getting a third eye, skin changing colour to a dark brown, he also grew horns from his forehead, and his hair grew out and changed white in colour.

"Welcome to stage two of my curse mark I hope you ready"

**A/N : Please give me reviews on this chapter, I'm sorry for not reviewing in such a long time, I've been busy with my studies, and tell me how my fight scenes are , I'm not too sure about them , so tell me if you like them and I'll keep trying to get them better ,and if you do not I'll be trying harder **


	6. Chapter 6

The most feared container

Chapter 5: neji vs kidomaru

Disclaimer: I own none of this

"His chakra has increased intensely its almost blinding to my **"byakugan''** and also it's like there are barriers on his tenketsu points, which will block my gentle fist attacks and also he will have the upper hand on me in many areas although I'm going to have to have to use the **gentle fist** destroy the barriers it's the only way for me to be able to use my jutsu on him" neji pondered to himself

"Hahahahaha you are one of the lucky few to be of witness to my power the power of the curse mark get ready", as kidomaru said this neji sped towards him taking him by surprise and shouted **"eight-trigrams –one hundred-twenty eight palms"** and he connected every attack he did it again but from behind this time kidomaru heard neji go kai and Neji's movements increased radically with speed , neji returned to the front and did the "one hundred and twenty-eight palms" for the third time , and then there was a burst of chakra coming from kidomaru as he **collapsed** onto one knee .

Kidomaru cried in shock, "so you were able to find a way against my little fuin-jutsu barriers, oh well what's done is done".

"You know how funny it is, well its more ironic than anything else, mhehehehe, you asked me if I was ready, when you were not ready in the slightest how pathetic" Neji taunted

"YOU DARE TAUNT ME LEAF SCUM"! Kidomaru bellowed with all the k.i he could muster which was a great deal, since he had all that ominous chakra to back it up.

"**Summoning jutsu"** , kidomaru cried ,say hello to my little friend **"****Kyodaigumo"** we going to play a nice little game with you , does this look like a game to you neji questioned sternly , actually yes it does , so let's see what level you can get to". Kidomaru said deviously

Thousands upon thousands of miniature spiders came raining down on neji, neji simply took out a kunai and got into his gentle fist stance , and he just do dodged each as easy as they came by him.

"He seems to be channeling chakra since his free hand, is in a one handed hand sign, I will have to keep analyzing it". Kidomaru thought cautiously

As the rain of spiders started to slow down and then completely came to a halt , "mmm you've done well, so that's your first level completed , but there is something I would like to ask you , what's with the hand sign on your right side , I thought hyuga had such good chakra control that hand signs aren't needed" . Kidomaru asked quizzically

"It's very easy actually it's what helped me to dodge all your spiders, and gives me some good luck" , "Hahahahaha you would need more than luck against me , and what would you need luck for anyways ?" Kidomaru asked humorously

"For this." neji cried as all the spiders got flung into the air by a chakra catapult and this momentarily took kidomaru by surprise , "but then he said ignorantly , "they my own spiders , is this supposed to scare me in any way ?"

But then neji grabbed a hold of a strand of web and forced chakra into it by use of gentle fist he put so much in it that it was triple the size of the web then as it travelled throughout the web it formed the kanji the same as the ones on explosive tags, but this was bigger and the explosion went off wiping out most of the forest life along with trees and among other things.

"Is that the best you can do?" kidomaru said as he walked out the flames of the explosion with majority of his sound attire burned off, his two left arms were blown off.

"You really did a number on me, but this game isn't over it isn't over by far, so I suggest you get ready for the newest bonus level to our little game". Kidomaru said angrily

Suddenly a giant sound village symbol appeared on kidomaru's chest then it decreased in size and as it decreased a number of complexed seals appeared around the sound symbol, suddenly a snake made of white chakra came out of his chest , kidomaru's arms began growing back , all his injuries were completely healed after the seal activated , his appearance began changing from that of stage two his completion became a pale white , his eyes became completely black including his eye ball , his hair crew to the back of his knees , and his stomach began changing at and the end of the metamorphous he had a spiders nippers with web sack visible on the inside of the opening , with a black chakra flowing through the web and diverting and numerous directions .

"It's time for this game to end; you do know I'm the only member of the sound to have the curse mark until stage three". Kidomaru arrogantly stated

They suddenly engaged in a bout of **taijutsu** and they were pretty much blow for blow and the gentle fist could do almost no damage it was momentarily blocking his tenketsu points, but then it immediately got unblocked as chakra forced it way through, wow this is incredible I've never seen someone's chakra push through so fast it's really genius, **"hyuga style taijutsu: heavenly rotation"**

Kidomaru was sent back a few meters, when the dust cleared neji was gone, but then a number of blondes in orange jump suits came hailing down, kidomaru's answer to this was sending numerous arrows were ejected from his abdomen, and as they hit each and every one of the naruto's a cloud of smoke emerged from each creating a giant cloud of smoke only for a rain of logs to hit him.

"What substitutions? But, when? , how?" About fifty clones came diving in on kidomaru with half of those with the **"rasengan"** in hand and the other twenty -five had giant windmill shuiriken in hand and threw them at kidomaru in mid-flight.

After the attack about ten clones only remained, neji walked over with his hand coated in chakra to make sure kidomaru is dead, but as he got there a spider jumped out kidomaru's stomach in an attempt to protect him, neji jumped back in shock , but the spider continued on , neji was too shocked to keep his composure and this lead to the spider to be on a direct path to his neck, "is this where I end" neji said to himself gravely , neji began recollecting the death of his father , and the fight he had with hinata , and the way naruto protected her , and the way he had got defeated by a dead last , who was this dead last? Naruto uzimaki…

"**Fang over fang"**, two warping tunnels had appeared and destroyed the spider by means of shredding it with some spider made confetti to go around for everyone.

"You not dying anytime soon and not today that's for sure." .kiba said in a victory tone, neji walked over to kidomaru and thrust his hand through his heart, "thank you kiba", neji whispered quietly, "what was that? I didn't hear that." Kiba questioned mockingly "thank you", neji said a bit louder, "I still can't hear you neji". Kiba cried mockingly

"Thank you"! Neji shouted, "geez I heard you the first time" neji kiba said mockingly

"Ki…kib….kiba". Neji whispered exhaustingly as he collapsed

**End chapter**

**a/n: sorry I know I haven't updated in a long time I am dearly sorry for this , hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review or favorite or do something along those lines , I would also like to know how my fighting scenes were . peace out**


	7. Chapter 7

**The most feared container chapter 6 **

solitude

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

a hail of kunai came towards a woman with red hair and a flute in her mouth while her fingers were floating up and down furiously, and just before it hit and ogre like being swatted it away, "damn it all this tiring, I wish I could just go to sleep, and also ever since she summoned those damned creatures or whatever they are supposed to be she's been able to halt every single one of my attacks". Shikamaru said tiredly

"any hopes you have of defeating me are completely out of the window , I'm telling you this because I won't lose to you I am superior to you in every way and I will destroy you , with my "**doki"**. Tayuya said this in mocking tone

Shikamaru quickly threw a smoke bomb into tayuya's range followed by ninja wire with something attached to different segments of it, when the smoke cleared shikamaru had disappeared from view and the ninja cable binded tayuya and her summoning's together and all the different tags on the ninja wire flowed into numerous ones covering her summoning's whole body and tayuya was unable to move , what they are explosive tags all of them, I'm not going to die here and after that tayuya started playing a tune and the ogres started to move and just before the tags detonated the ogre like summoning's had jumped away from tayuya so that she was clear of the explosion and when it hit she was lucky because it took out a couple hundred acres of the forest they were in

**With naruto**

"Wow, what was that?, it an explosion from where shikamaru is , wait oh yeah nice one shikamaru" ,naruto said excitingly ,

"Are we going to fight or not? Or do you not want a chance at saving your friend"? Kimimaru said with a none emotional tone

"You know what Mr kimimaru it's time for you to shut-up you've become an eye-sore and eye-sore should be quiet". Naruto said with poison emanating from his voice

"**Naruto, you need to keep him busy for as long as you can even try talking to him to prolong the duration of time". Kyuubi insisted**

"What will this help me"? Naruto asked curiously

"**Naruto there are two coming from the spot of which you left neji they are alleys so just prolong the fighting you two do for as long as you can , and wait for these two to get here so you can go and save that damned uchiha friend of yours". Kyuubi added venom at the last part**

"Okay I get that but how do I keep him busy without using conflict, kyuubi scan his chakra signature and tell me if you find anything wrong besides that snake slithering through it" . Naruto asked enquiringly

"**Well there seems to be chakra everywhere, but as in his using his consciousness to use it to control his whole body and he seems to have some kind of disease, I would need longer inspection, so while you talk i analyse". Kyuubi said knowingly **

"So kimimaru is it, why is it, that you are here to fight me? Rather how are you fighting me? I mean you shouldn't be able to move". Naruto said cunningly

"Well since you are asking, it a very simple answer will power, that's all it is and that's all that's needed to defeat you" .kimimaru said coolly

"Okay but then where does this will come from? , it has to be from some place, to protect someone, that is precious to you? , to protect a bond" ? Naruto questioned inquisitively

"Yes there is one person he is my saviour, I would die for him, because he is the one that saved me from solitude,** "I can understand him a bit"**. Naruto thought to himself, "you see I am from a clan called the "**kaguya**"

"**Naruto you need to try and keep him busy for as long as you can, he possesses the ****shikotsumaku kekkei genkai". ****Kyuubi said worriedly **

**With shikamaru**

"Where is he" ….. "**shadows strangle jutsu"** shikamaru cried as a make-shift shadow hand strangled tayuya, "Ge... Ge... Get you...r …. Da…..mned shado…w of…..f of me" . Tayuya said struggling

"Yaaaaa" !. Tayuya began shouting as the shadows started reseeding back down, do it now naruto and multiple clones of naruto had emerged from the shadows all of which had rasengan in hand and each of them got driven into tayuya's heart with the third one impaling and the rest were for assurance.

Looks like we got her good, well I'm going to dispel so that boss knows the results of our situation. Naruto's clone stated

"Damn I came here for nothing" , a blonde girl with four pony tails she wears a button up dress that stops below the knee, she had fish-netting from her neck-line down , and she work a suna headband around her neck , she also had ninja heel sandals she also had dark-blue eyes said

"Temari". Shikamaru said surprisingly

**With naruto**

"Well at least shikamaru is okay". Naruto said excitingly


	8. Chapter 8

The most feared container chapter 7

I do not own any of this

"**Naruto let me be clear, this kaguya holds the closest resemblance to princess kaguya". **Kyuubi saidworriedly

"So what"? Naruto asked ignorantly

"**So, she held the "three great doujutsu", the byakugan, sharingan and rinnegan, all at the same time". **Kyuubi said worriedly

"Okay I do not know much about history and kekkei-genkai but I do know that, if I get him to riled up he could activate one of those, and if this happens I'm dead". Naruto said in terror

''shadow clone jutsu'' naruto shouted, and several clones appeared around kimimaru, they all began creating a blue ball of spiralling chakra half of the clones had the rasengan in hand and the other half had scrolls in their hands and they had jumped away as the clones with the rasengan in hand jumped forward towards kimimaru shouting rasengan, and as this happened all the clones disappeared and kimimaru appeared with a bone in hand.

"The dance of the clematis can do me no wrong" .kimimaru chanted; suddenly a hail of tagged kunai came towards kimimaru, and as they approached the naruto clones went through a series of hand signs, ending at the boar hand sign, and rasengan came out of each tag kimimaru tried his best but he got hit by most of the rasengan that got released from the tags and at the end of it most of kimimaru`s body had rasengan impressions on it , and each impression had the Japanese kanji for supress in them.

"So it looks like it's time to activate my curse mark …. What it's not activating, what's going on here", "ha-ha the magic of chakra suppression seals". Naruto chanted mockingly

"Haaaaa" kimimaru shouted as he rushed at naruto, while retracting a bone from where his spine should be, so looks like he can still access his kekkei genkai … fang over fang kiba appeared spinning violently into kimimaru interrupting his attack, leaf hurricane a voice shouted from where kiba had launched kimimaru, it was the green clad ninja with jungle of eyebrows and bowl of hair to complement, rock lee.

"Bushy brow" naruto said excitingly

Naruto go after sasuke, you made sakura a promise you need to fulfil it. Lee said in a cheesy way

" You better believe it "! Naruto shouted as he left with his iconic thumbs up

" Kyuubi, you going to have to release some of your chakra for me to use , you can stop concealing my emotions , enough for me to use your chakra, which would mean all of them " .naruto asked inwardly

"**Okay brat good luck"! **Kyuubi replied

Suddenly naruto felt a rush of chakra, then his pupils began slitting to that similar to his tailed beast and his eyes had changed from blue to red , " oh yeah I'm coming sasuke " ! Naruto shouted

"And it looks like I'm gaining on him , okay time to start planning because if I know sasuke , he won't come back without a fight , okay I've got my sealing scrolls , some storage seals ,chakra suppression seals , and my secret new invention , sealing art: p…. oh he stopped".

"Sasuke"! Naruto shouted as he jumped from a head of a long haired statue resembling the first hokage.

"Weird I feel like …. I know this place". Naruto said inwardly

"**Not you, it was me who was here before this". **A malevolent voice said darkly

"Sasuke, why did you leave the village, do you know how much you hurt the village, your friends, and sakura …..Wait…..wait… I get it, it's because you want revenge on your older brother, itachi, and you think you can't get any stronger in the leaf village, am I right". Naruto questioned

"Mmmm so you've worked me out , impressive , you know your intelligence has boosted ever since you awakened your powers , with that red chakra , or whatever that's supposed to be" . Sasuke said coolly

"But let me ask you this, was your brother not strong before he left the village, stronger than any ninja produced by the leaf village since kakashi sensei, and the reason for this is simple , it's because , he has the will of fire of the leaf and he had bonds , that made him stronger and , I did some research when I sneaked into anbu a few months ago, and I found out , something and this was that he had a friend , the name was blanked out but all I could find out was "the teleported uchiha." naruto replied passionately

"Well you're close but … no he is name was shisui uchiha , or more commonly known as **"shisui of the body flicker"** he was my brothers best friend , they considered one another brothers , it is said that itachi , and shisui were the strongest uchiha since **"madara uchiha"** , the only one able to oppose madara uchiha was the first hokage".

"Well then that would mean that you have no chance against the likes of me". Naruto said mockingly with his iconic thumbs up

"Oh, how so"? Sasuke asked with his eyebrow raised

"Well the uzimaki clan were a side branch of the senju and Mito uzimaki, tsunade ba-chans grannie, and the first hokage's wife, and our clan was incredible feared, so they were assassinated because of their vast knowledge of fuin-jutsu , sasuke my friend don't be surprised I might of looked stupid to the rest of you , but that was just a lie , okay because I did that , I didn't turn out to be the brightest of the bunch , you see because when your parents died , when your clan was exterminated everyone in the village began to love you more and they always hated me" . Naruto said as his anger began to increase. Minor fragments' of red chakra began to make somewhat of an aura around him

"But you're an orphan, your do not know what it was like to have parents, and then suddenly they get taken away by your own brother". Sasuke said as his curse mark began to increase and swarm over his whole body and his sharingan activated in accordance

"Do you know who my parents were? They were minato namikaze A.K.A the forth hokage the yellow flash of the leaf and my mother was kushina uzimaki A.K.A the red death of the leaf , so if it has anything to do with clans , or any of those credentials , then I would have been the most loved citizen in the leaf village" . Naruto said with his anger increasing

"You know what if all you want to do is talk I'm going to the snake right now, and you can talk until hashirama is reanimated" .sasuke said annoyingly

"Sasuke"! naruto shouted as he came flying towards sasuke with a kunai in hand , sasuke blocked it with a kunai of his own, and as they met all you could see were sparks flying ….

**With kimimaru **

"Gaarawhat are you doing here". Lee asked in shock

"I'm here to help you". A boy with red hair and thick lines around his pale skinned eyes, with turquoise colored eyes and a gourd of sand on his back answered.

"Looks like I need to finish this before any more of you flies arrive here, and I need to make sure the uchiha gets to orochimaru-sama , I'm sure he is going to come get the uchiha though , because he is still left at disposal".

"Time to even out the odds "**kaguya secret art: bone clone"** …..

**a/n: sorry for the late update , and enjoy your fifa world cup and this chapter **


	9. Chapter 9

The most feared container: chapter 8

I do not own any of the characters featured in this fanfic

Sasuke leaped back from the blond ninja, then withdrew a group of kunai from his ninja tool pouch each fitting around five of his fingers each finger fitting around one of his finger by the loop in each of the kunai , then sasuke went through a series of hand signs rat, tiger , dog , ox , rabbit , dog . When he finished this he made a ring with his free hand around his mouth and spewed five miniature fire balls in five different directions throwing a kunai in each fire ball after these actions the uchiha shouted, "**fire style: phoenix flower jutsu"**.

The blonde uzimaki had one answer for this, naruto took out a scroll for each of the fire balls and threw them in the five directions of the multiple fire balls that were heading for him, then he made his signature crossed hand sign and five clones appeared each under one of the scrolls that were thrown by the original naruto , each of them made a number of hand signs at a speed that would put kakashi to shame , after the signs were completed each of the clones grabbed hold of a scroll and unrolled each one first each of the clones bellowed, "**sealing art : nature transformation chakra absorption jutsu**" , then the fire balls dissipated as the chakra got absorbed from each flaming ball , then as the chakra was being absorbed a seal appeared next to the one that was absorbing chakra , and the kunai that came out the fireballs got absorbed into the second seal in each scroll.

Suddenly, sasuke came running towards the original naruto determined to land a hit as he leaped just above him on and angle, while swinging his right leg downwards for an elevated axe kick.

"If I land a strong enough hit on naruto those clones should disperse, meaning my fire should still burn the scrolls and I can distract him long enough for my fireballs to hit him , giving me some time to escape , while his distracted by the flames" . Sasuke mentally planned

As sasuke's heel came down on course to naruto head, naruto moved slightly so that the heel would come down on his shoulder instead, as it hit his shoulder he caught it with both hands turned and swung his arms throwing sasuke towards the floor, but sasuke balanced himself enough to support himself on his hands and he swiftly turned his body pivoting on his two hands as he swept naruto off the floor.

"Yes I got a hit, the clones should dispel …, what they haven't dispelled as of yet what going on"? Sasuke questioned in shock

"Ha so you surprised my clones didn't dispel, well there's an easy way to explain this. Since I do not have near perfect chakra control or enough chakra control to make my clones sustainable enough to with stand more than one hit, sustainable enough to go through whole battles, I simply gave my clones some soldier pills". Naruto said in triumph

Sasuke simply grunted and said "impressive".

Unexpectedly naruto dived out the way as the naruto clones came hailing down with scrolls in hand as they unrolled each scroll in unison in the perimeter around sasuke , then each clone withdrew a vile of blood and poured it on their thumbs as they wiped it across the storage the item storage seal , and five half melted kunai came out of the seals from five directions each erupting with a cloud of smoke then heading towards sasuke , as each kunai came sasuke took a kunai and deflected every one of them with very little effort needed , but then the clones unsealed the chakra from the other seal and they formed near to completed versions of swirling ball of chakra called the rasengan , and each clone headed frontally towards sasuke .

"If you won't take your kunai back, then take your chakra back". All the naruto clones said in unison as they attempted to drive their incomplete rasengan into the uchiha

Sasuke merely dodged and weaved the rasengan attempt, and nicked each clone with a kunai swipe, and sasuke was surrounded in multiple clouds of smoke after he had halted each and every one of the shadow clones attacks.

"Is that all you hope to offer me, a few clones and some lame fuin-jutsu, along with some pitiful attempts at hitting me with your insignificant rasengan".

"No that was only a distraction jerk", naruto replied

Naruto and sasuke both charged at each other, when they met they engaged in a bout of taijutsu with sasuke using a more organised form of kata, and naruto using the complete opposite, but it was very effective since naruto's fighting style is a very unexpected form of kata, at first sasuke was superior, but as the bout lengthened not even sasuke's sharingan was even able to read naruto's movements as they became faster and more unexpected.

As they both broke away from their bout of taijutsu, they exhaled deeply, due to the high intensity of their little clash of fists.

"Naruto, I have something I would like to share with you. I want to tell you that you're my friend. Ever since we first became teammates, and sakura was going on about how you do not know how to behave because you did not have parents, I could understand your pain, I cannot completely understand what it is like to have no one from the beginning like you, but you also do not understand what it is like to have those bonds, those ties and then a minute later they get split into two. But that is why you will feel my pain now because it's time for me shred the bonds I have with you , and this will be the first step to bringing my strength closer to that of my brother" .sasuke confessed to naruto

"Well to be truly honest … I feel the same way sasuke, but to me it's more painful thinking about what I could have had, and how other children are lucky enough to have parents. So now I will do anything to keep the precious bonds that I have developed. This is the only remedy for the solitude I have faced in my early years of my life up until the beginning of team 7. So I will secure my bonds and I will bring you back, and this was a promise to sakura and I intend on keeping it"! Naruto exclaimed wholeheartedly

Then suddenly sasuke's sharingan got another tomoe to its collection, giving it completion.

"It looks like sight is getting better". Sasuke said inwardly

Naruto began getting more annoyed as he thought of losing sasuke to Orochimaru, and as his anger intensified his hair started growing out and became more wild, the whisker marks on his cheeks darkened and thickened, giving him a fox like appearance and the cherry on top was the widening of his jaw giving him an animalistic like appearance with the lengthening and sharpening of his two canine teeth to complement the change.

They headed towards each other as naruto got what looked like the last of change which was sharp lengthened nails , when naruto came in close proximity to sasuke he used a type of animal like kata .

Naruto swiped his nails across sasuke's path in an attempt to scratch him, but sasuke saw this coming with the use of his now completed sharingan, sasuke dodged the attack and as naruto's hand got to where sasuke's head was, the uchiha grabbed the uzimaki's wrist and turned and threw him up into the air , before leaping up and performing a spinning kick to the uzimaki's back sending him higher into the air before he landed back on the ground and leaped back into the air a few metres above the blonde while going through the hand signs dog, tiger , monkey and he dived down towards naruto with the eruption of the lightning chakra around his hand as he neared naruto he shouted **"chidori"**.

Naruto used a shadow clone to move his body out of harm's way letting sasuke dive to the floor with his Chidori in hand, then the uzimaki ninja used his shadow clone to assist him in making a blue ball of rotating chakra, after he completed this he dived at sasuke's back with the rasengan in hand, but then sasuke turned around and blocked naruto's rasengan with his own chidori, when the two jutsu's clashed there was a burst of chakra sent the uchiha's way and the uzimaki's way , they both tried to hold the jutsu's as long as they could but it ended in both ninja being blown back to the direction they came from .

The problem for naruto was he got the ugly side of it because he got blown into the sky , then gravity took over , and pulled naruto back down to the earth , but as he came down he landed on his left arm and naruto heard a painstaking crunch of his arm braking in two.

"So he meant to kill me, he actually aimed that technique towards my heart, if I didn't block his path with the rasengan, I would of be dead right now". Naruto mentally said to himself

"**Look brat, I don't want to say I told you so, but as I've said before uchiha only think about them and only know how to manipulate people"**. Kyuubi said regrettably

Naruto stood up while clutching his broken left arm, and said painfully "so you really meant to hurt me I can't believe this, you really wanted to kill me".

"If it must be done, then so be it". Sasuke replied harshly

This statement triggered something in naruto as red demon chakra erupted around naruto with the form of demon fox appearing behind naruto, then settling down in a red form of a fox with one tail behind him then it intensified .the water began bubbling beside naruto then it began to change red, then a form of a fox stepped from the bubbling red water and it opened its mouth and said let's begin uchiha!

"What the hell are you"? Sasuke questioned in horror

"We are your worst nightmare" naruto and the fox beside him said in unison

"Arhhhhhh"! Sasuke shouted in anger as his curse mark spread over his body , changing his completion to that of a ash grey , his hair grew to the midpoint of his back , and the final change were wings that looked like gigantic hands sprouted from the uchiha's back.

"Uzimaki naruto the bond we share ends here" ….

**With Kimimaru **

"**Kaguya secret art: bone clone",** suddenly a liquid version of bone came out of the white-haired kaguya's outstretched hand, then it started forming into a replica to that of kimimaru, then it started solidifying into pure bone.

"Okay I'll take the original and rock lee and inusuka kiba should take the clone when you done with the clone, you may assist me". The red haired ninja Gaara instructed

With that lee charged at the clone of kimimaru and they clashed in a bout of taijutsu with lee delivering a spinning kick a spinning elbow to the clone only for the clone to stand there as if nothing happened.

"What his face is harder than steel, how am I supposed to bring him down? , no I will use the power of youth"! The green clad ninja proclaimed

Then kiba came in like a drill while shouting passing fang …


	10. Chapter 10

The most feared container

Chapter 9 : a fatal twist-sealed

disclaimer-i do not own naruto or anything related .

Fang passing fang Kiba shouted as he twisted violently towards the bone clone , but his efforts seemed to be meaningless as the bone clone swatted him off like an insignificant fly and he was sent soaring to the earth like a falling star , but the expected result was not to be expected , especially when the actions were acted out by Kiba.

"of all people, his average tactics would normally be attack head on with one move , but he was now integrating simple but effective jutsu" lee thought to himself

Kiba continued his spiralling tunnel in the direction of the real Kimimaru he passed him just nicking his ear as he dodged a bone strike from him , he stopped next to Gaara , whispered something into his ear and ran back to his starting position next to Lee.

"So any bright ideas Lee ?" Kiba questioned "only one ... The power of youth is the final answer , its the only way to face a most youthful opponent. Lee stated as he lifted his palm to eye-level

Lee launched off towards the bone clone in a frontal assault pattern but when the clone tried to strike lee, he dodged the attack with ease , it actually made the clone look like an academy student , and not a good one at that. Lee proceeded to do a most puzzling thing , he began circling the bone clone in a spiralling vortex of movement that picked up speed by the second, every-time lee stopped you would see him for a split second and he would disappear into his green vortex of movement once again.

But what was puzzling about the stops he made was that concentrated blades of sand were projected from lee's feet and made impact with the bone clone , but the impact cut through the clone like a kunai through a strand of ramen noodle. This was useless , because every cut that was made , looked as if it had never been there because the bone kept repairing itself.

The bone clone soon got tired of been immobile so he excreted the bone through his "skin" , lee immediately stopped and tried to retreat but the clone showed of an array of incredibly fast and inform taijutsu kata, lee was unable to block the last couple of strikes that proved to be fatal for the green clad ninja , but surprisingly he blocked the last fist that had a bone being extended from the middle knuckle, the strike impaled lee's hand but what shocked the clone the most of all was that lee was standing there as if he had'nt been impaled in his hand , and funnily enough his hand began disolving into falling sand , only to reform into its original shape within seconds of the intial impalement.

"lee i need you to continue your onslaught on the bone-clone , i only need a few moments to complete my technique". A voice that sounded faintly familiar to gaara said discreetly.

lee continued his onslaught one the bone clone but this time he was a bit more conservative of the stamina expended upon his current attacks as if only to keep the clone busy for a short while .. then it happened tentacles of sand latched onto the bone-clone and after a short while the clone had been covered completely in sand about five layers thick until the sand began condencing and crushed the clone into oblivion.

"your flames of youth are strong and as red as your hair gaara of the sand" ... "wait whats that jonin sensei doing here"?

"which jonin sensei ?.. i dont see anyone but us". kiba exclaimed while scratching his head in confusion.

"the one in the green" . garra said simple mindedly

"he not a jonin his just a shadow clone that went wrong".kiba shouted in return

"is such a thing possible , i thought my tailed beasts fetishes with mothers was drastic". gaara said in disgust

"well its now the time to finish off the real skeleton guy"", lee said in triumph with a sparkle in his smile. "lee you will lead with close range attacking , i will ensure that not to many brutal blows are inflicted onto you and kiba you will attack him from the medium range with the use of your ninja hound partner akamaru any objections to the tactics that we will be using here "?

"no im all for it" . kiba said as akamaru jumped on his head and became a absolute replica to that of kiba within a burst of smoke .

"my youth will shine brighter than everyones thus far". lee said passionately

lee launched towards kimimaru and fired an onslaught of punches and kicks keeping kimimaru busy so that kiba and gaara could prepare their techniques , but lee had began to get slugish due to only coming out of surgery about three hours prior to the current engagement , but it was'nt that much of a difference since kimimaru had been in a fight with gaara prior to the current one .

suddenly kiba and akamaru came twisting in towards kimimaru and gave lee some time to recover , and us kimmimaru was about to impale kiba with his spinal bone kiba burst into a log with use of his substitution technique, suddenly one of the rotating tunnels came drilling into kimimaru from behind but his reflexes didnt allow impact and he thrust his bone like weapon into the incoming drill , but his bone passed through the drill asnifnit was'nt even there.

"what ? an illusionary clo..'his train of thought was interupted by an eruption of earth and what came out of it was oddly surprising , it was kiba that erupted out of the rubble in front and the clone behind him , both of the drills hit kimimaru in unison with kimimaru unable to react due to being taken by surprise and he got drilled from both sides sending him in the only direction left to go...up!

"lee , the effects of my attack wont last for long , so quickly take your medicine and lets get this show on the road". kiba said with a smirk on his face.

lee took out a vile of liquid and downed it in one go curing him of his fatigue ,but something was off about his form it wad oddly slugish as if he had been intoxicated with alcohol.

suddenly lee just dropped to the floor and began sleeping as of the current situation he found himself in was of little importance.

kimimaru recovered from the attack he had received and began walking towards lee in an almost predator like manner he took out one of his bones and struck it into lee , but lee rolled out of the way just avoiding the impalement of bone into his flesh , kimimaru repeated his attack and lee sat up barely avoiding the attack.

kimimaru began to get frustrated with lee's unorthodoxed style and thrust his bone once again into lee , but lee rolled forward onto his stomach and spun on his palm and swep kimimaru off the ground and shakily stood up and addressed kimimaru drunken."haha, did you think tha..hic ... you ..hic..were..hic ..that great...hic" lee dosed off again while standing up , again kimimaru attempted an attack once againvit seemed as though he suceeded but lee absorbed the impact of the kick by shifting his body weight on to his back foot and pulled kimimaru towards him and planted his head into his sternum , which had him gasping for air , lee landed a sloppy spinning kick to kimimaru's head before he had the chance to recover and that was followed up with a stumble forward double handed uppercut which sent kimimaru heading towards the sky and lee finished the combo off with a double footed kick to the temple and that was when gaara belowed the words "sand coffin" and sand covered kimimaru head to toe , suddenly kiba rolled open a scroll , cut his finger and wiped it across the scroll and held his hands in the tiger hand sign formation .

about ten naruto's erupted from the scroll in a cloud of smoke and headed straight for the formation of sand and placed a tag on the sand coffin which spread out covering the whole coffin.

"done one of the clones said , boss will be happy once he finds out."

"wait.. what did you do "?kiba asked blankly

boss asked us to seal kimimaru , and we should take him back to the village with a letter that is to be delivered to grandma tsunade.

what?..ill never understand why he does what he does kiba said confusingly

sorry that i have not updated in such a long time , please review and i jope you enjoyed this chapter.? ﾟﾘﾀ? ﾟﾘﾀ


End file.
